


Running...for fun?

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hobbies, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly, Sports, an actual marathon, exercise ruitines, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius likes to run. Edward doesn't understand it but will support. (Basically, it's just Ed expressing his opinions on the physical activity routines of his boyfriend.)Day 15 Autumn OTP Challenge: Kayaking/Biking/Horse riding/Jogging





	Running...for fun?

Whoever first started jogging for fun was a demon. Ed could never wrap his head around the fact that some people thought jogging or running could be fun. He understood the concept of runner’s high, but still did not get to the point of understanding why those particular endorphins were worth all the pain and joint damage that running on a consistent basis gave. 

And alas, Lucius, his wonderful, loving Lucius, was among one of those who would list jogging as a hobby. 

Then again, Edward had yet to find a form of fitness training that Lucius hadn’t tried or enjoyed yet. He might just be a fitness junkie in general, with no particular preference for how he stayed fit. 

Edward was much more picky about his exercise hobbies/habits, he liked swimming, sit-ups, and tae-bo. Swimming was the only one he had to do outside the comfort of home. And as an adult, most other adults at the REC center did not care if he wore a shirt tucked into his jammers. 

Edward supported his boyfriend’s fitness desires and his hobbies wholeheartedly, even if he didn’t understand the enjoyment of some of them. But when Lucius had tried to get him to join a marathon, that was it. It didn’t matter if it was for charity, his legs were not graceful on land and his lungs did not know how to not-wheeze when doing land-based physical activity. And frankly, Ed didn’t want to embarrass himself by trying and hurting himself. Besides, it wasn’t like there weren’t other ways to donate to the charity. 

Lucius didn’t like that arrangement much until he finished the race and had a 6-foot-tall personal nurse and companion to dote on him, with a cooler full of water, electrolyte drinks, and protein bars. Though the hug and kiss were a lot more reward than anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of stupid I admit. 
> 
> Also, I do hold the opinion that people who run for fun are freaks of nature. Many of my friends (who are also swimmers and have some form of respiratory condition) agree with me. I am not saying that you are awful for enjoying running, just in my experience running is always very painful and unpleasant and generally also sends me to the dr the next day.


End file.
